


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (3/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [14]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, The Jungle Cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, safari AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (3/52)

"I don't understand what the problem is," Katniss grumped, "because I did everyone a favor. That hippopotamus was going to attack the boat."

"The Jungle Cruise is a ride, Katniss, and the hippo was a robot; you shouldn't have shot it," Peeta chided gently, trying to smother a laugh, as they were escorted from the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
